freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Freezing (technique)
using Freezing on Ingrid Bernstein and Leo Bernard.]] Freezing (フリージング‎, Furījingu) is the primary ability of the Nova and of Limiters in the Freezing universe. Used during an Ereinbar Set, Freezing allows the Limiter's Pandora to move around freely inside a Nova's Freezing and temporarily lifts the Nova's Freezing area. This ability Freezes the Novas' movement as well (apart from it's particle beam, blade-whips and assimilation restraint), giving the Pandora time to expose its core and destroy it. Overview Freezing is a technique regularly deployed by Limiters, which has the sole purpose of lifting and creating a Freezing area to fight the hostile Nova. For Limiters to acquire the Freezing ability, they have to preform a "Baptism" ceremony with their partnered Pandora. When a "Baptism" is completed, an Ereinbar Set modus can be activated in between the Limiter and Pandora, which will grant the Limiter the ability to deploy Freezing. Eugene reveals that Freezing is in fact a very advanced communication method; far more effective than an Ereinbar Set, since it is done by sharing a Pandora's and Limiters' consciences. First, one needs to release a omni-directional Freezing to commence the shared communication, with the strength of one's skills directly proportional to the bond. Eugene describes it as to imagine that the Freezing is a fishnet to capture the wished target's conscience. It is uncertain whether this is common knowledge to most Limiters or if this was discovered by Eugene and simply passed on to Kazuya. Gengo Aoi, the creator of the Limiter concept, is implied to also be aware of the true nature of Freezing. Appearance Ordinary Freezing The appearance of a Freezing field is comparable to an "edge-only" honeycomb structure, defined with a bright-blue illuminated finish on the edges and floating blue light-blobs. Satellizer L. Bridget's (Nova Form) Freezing Instead of the normal blue lighting effect, Satellizer's Nova Form Freezing pattern is crimson red, defining her inhuman Nova Form. This unique Freezing field is considerably stronger than a regular Freezing field, this due to it being able to nullify Kazuya Aoi's Freezing. Variations Kazuya Aoi's Freezing Because Kazuya possesses a Stigmata Body, he does not have the need to perform an Ereinbar Set with a Pandora to perform his Freezing. Kazuya's Freezing field is more powerful than other Limiters' Freezing fields, and can break the Freezing`s of multiple Limiters, as shown with Miyabi Kannazuki's Limiters. Due to the sheer power of Kazuya's Freezing, it not only halts all of the opponents' movements, but it also "Freezes" the atmosphere, making airborne debris stop in mid-air. This suggests that his Freezing has the insane ability to not only Freeze matter, but also the space and time perception of objects. After awakening his genes during the 13th Nova Clash, Kazuya's Freezing is greatly enhanced, to the point it can subdue four Pandora-Type Nova. In the anime, Kazuya has been shown to establish a strong Ereinbar Set, as shown during the 10th Nova Clash in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide when he unfroze all the Pandoras and created a temporary link with them. His Ereinbar Set is so strong that, in one of the OVAs, it caused the Pandoras affected (namely Yu-Mi Kim) to experience intense orgasms, rendering them powerless. Satellizer L. Bridget's (Nova Form) Freezing In the anime, Satellizer L. Bridget, during the 10th Nova Clash, was turned into a Nova Form after removing Cassie Lockheart's infected Nova Stigma which assimilated her. She used a variation of Freezing that consisted of a red field as opposed to the normal blue field, and it is more powerful than even Kazuya's Freezing field. This Freezing field was later broken by Kazuya pushing himself to his utmost limit to save Satellizer. Assimilated Pandora Freezing As seen in the series, assimilated Nova Form Pandora are able to create their own Freezing area and nullify Freezing areas of others. Nova Form Cassie Lockheart used her Freezing powers to cancel Kazuya Aoi's Freezing area during his attempt to rescue Satellizer L. Bridget. Omnidirectional Freezing Omnidirectional Freezing is ability that spreads a Limiter's Freezing in all directions as opposed to just one. This is a rare and exhausting skill that has only been deployed by Kazuya Aoi, Eugene, André Françoise, and Cassandra. So far, it is the only variation of Freezing that allows the absolute communication between Pandora and Limiter, strong enough to see others' memories. Anti-Freezing unleashing an Anti-Freezing.]] Anti-Freezing is a Freezing technique first used by Busters Sawatari Isuzu and Jessica Edwin due to their Plasma Stigmata. This Freezing is signified by a large orb surround the user with dark lightning-like energy. According to Sawatari, this Freezing renders the user relatively immobile and tired afterwards. In addition, Limiters cannot cancel the field with their own natural Freezing. The Anti-Freezing field itself is omnidirectional in nature and freezes all those without Plasma Stigmata with a drastic effect on the Legendary Pandora, as the field can inadvertently regress them into their N3 Nova state. While in their Nova state, Windy May and Cassandra are able to use the Anti-Freezing, which is powerful enough to Novalize a nearby Pandora. This Freezing is notable to be the first Freezing utilized by a Pandora outside of Nova Form. In addition, Buster Isabella Lucas comments that using Anti-Freezing felt "natural" to her, almost as if Pandora were always meant to use it. Category:Technical terms